Un espoir: l'Ordre du Phénix
by Magyarde
Summary: Voldemort prend le pouvoir, la situation semble désespérée mais 'Le bien' cherche une solution pour arrêter le seigneur des ténèbres. Que va faire l'Ordre et notre héros: Harry Potter?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Faut juste que je vous prévienne que tous les personnages (et les objets aussi) ne sont pas à moi mais à mon écrivain préférée : J.K.ROWLING.  
  
Nda : Salut à vous tous ! Merci de choisir ma toute première fic (eh oui quelle honneur !!!) pour patienter jusqu'à la sortie du 5e tome tant attendu par les fans d'Harry Potter. Soyez sympa et indulgent dans vos reviews (j'espère que vous en metterais.) mais vous pouvez aussi me dire mes défauts. Je reconnais que le premier chapitre est nul (normal c'est chez les Dursley !!!) mais je promet de vous réserver une suite géniale. Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous envoie pleins de gros Ziboux !! Bonne lecture @+  
  
Chapitre 1 : Pauvre Coq !  
  
« C'était un portoloin...quelqu'un vient...tue l'autre...nooooooon Cédric ! »  
  
Harry se réveilla soudain tout tremblant de sueur. Sa cicatrice le brûlait fortement, il aurait voulu écrire à Sirius mais quand il s'était résigné au fait que son cauchemar devenait plus une habitude qu'un danger, cela le fit changer d'avis dès le début des vacances. Harry prit d'une main ses lunettes et de l'autre il barra un nouveau jour sur son calendrier constatant qu'un nouveau jour loin de Poudlard venait de passer, et enfin il déposa ses lunettes sur son nez. A présent il contemplait sa petite chambre et constata avec joie qu'il était bien au 4 Privet Drive. mais à vrai dire, « joie » était un bien grand mot quand on sait que Harry Potter vit un enfer depuis ses 1 ans grâce à sa tante Pétunia, son oncle Vernon et son cousin Dudley. Il était 9h06 précise et Harry essayait de reprendre ses esprits mais il ne cessait de penser au rêve ou plutôt au cauchemar qui le hantait chaque nuit. Il se rendait coupable de la mort de son ami, Cédric Diggory, depuis qu'il l'avait incité à prendre le « trophée » en même temps que lui. Le tapage de Dudley indiquant sa faim le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Harry voulait descendre rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner de la famille Dursley quand un petit hibou pénétra le couloir en hululant fièrement devant harry qui s'exclama :  
  
« Coq ! »  
  
Il saisit l'animal et décrocha avec patience la lettre de sa patte. L'oncle Vernon attiré par tous ces bruits que faisaient Coq, se précipita dans le couloir et son teint rose vira en une couleur violet prune :  
  
« Potter ! »  
  
Puis Vernon tira Harry par l'oreille et le ramena devant sa chambre en s'exclamant :  
  
« Tu seras privé de repas les deux prochains jours pour avoir communiqué avec ces.avec les gens comme TOI ! »  
  
Il cria ces mots comme une claque. Il regarda Harry avec un air de dégoût et claqua la porte. Harry n'en avait que faire des sanctions de Vernon, sachant que de toute manière, le peu de nourriture fournis à chaque repas , pour cause de régime de Dudley (qui pourtant n'avait pas perdu 1 gramme), ne lui aurait pas suffit et qu'il se serait de toute façon empressé de se nourrir grâce aux délicieux mets que ses amis lui avaient envoyé durant les vacances et qu'il avait dissimulé sous une lame de parquet branlante cachée par son lit. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim, il était plutôt pressé de lire la lettre de son ami :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu ?Moi je vais bien ! Dumbledore est d'accord pour que tu viennes au Terrier jusqu'à la fin des vacances et que tu y fêtes ton anniversaire ! Tu pourras inviter autant de monde que tu voudras ! Tu pourra le fêter à l'extérieur : le métro moldu indique qu'il va faire beau ! Et nous viendrons te chercher ce soir à 22h30 ! On récupérera Coq en même temps ; j'ai peur que 2 voyages l'épuisent de trop ! A bientôt !  
  
Ron  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas : il allait fêter son anniversaire pour la première fois avec tous ses amis ! Et il pourra quitter cette maison dès ce soir. en même qu'il verrait Ron, il pourrait lui expliquer la différence entre le métro et la météo ! Il était si content qu'il relut la lettre au moins cinq fois jusqu'à ce que des cris stridents de la tante Pétunia lui parvinrent suivis de la voix colérique de l'oncle Vernon :  
  
« Potter !  
  
Oh non ! Coq, se souvint le jeune garçon »  
  
Il se précipita hors de sa chambre pour arriver devant une tante horrifiée, un oncle violet et un cousin qui courrait dans tous les sens avec les mains sur ses fesses. L'oncle Vernon prit un balai tandis que sa femme, littéralement paniquée, ouvrait une des fenêtres du petit salon. Coq, lui, virevoltait dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon le frappe violemment avec le balai et qu'il atterrisse directement dans les bras de Harry.  
  
« Jette moi cette chose abominable par la fenêtre, tonna Vernon.  
  
Mais il est à. réfléchit Harry  
  
A qui ? A un de tes amis qui sont comme toi ?  
  
A mon parrain, cria soudain Harry »  
  
Vernon devint livide tandis que Dudley pressa plus que jamais ses mains sur son derrière :  
  
« A.A.ton parrain ?! Il n'est pas trop abîmé ? Tu veux le ramener chez un vétérinaire ? Tu penses pouvoir le soigner dans ta chambre ? Et tu.tu veux des toasts ?  
  
Non merci, ça ira ! Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Harry fier de sa man?uvre »  
  
Il remonta dans sa chambre en serrant Coq dans ses bras et le déposa sur son bureau à côté de la cage d'Hedwige. Harry regarda le petit hibou complètement immobile et son regard se joigna à celui d'Hedwige tout aussi inquiète. Tout à coup, à peine Harry avait-il eut le temps d'éffleurer le volatile, que celui-ci se leva d'un bond et essaya de tenir sur ses petites pattes. Après quelques petits pas nonchalants et de petites chutes, Coq réussit à se tenir droit. Mais lorsqu'il déploya ses petites ailes pour voler comme à son habitude autour de la tête de Harry, une des deux resta immobile comme si elle était restée « collée » au petit corp de l'oiseau :  
  
« Mon pauvre Coq ! Ce fichu Vernon a réussit à te casser une aile ! Que va donc dire Ron ?! Et surtout qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Ron ? pensa Harry ».  
  
Il alla fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une petite bandelette blanche qu'il alla soigneusement nouer autour de l'aile de Coq. Celui-ci poussa un faible cri lorsque Harry lui déplia l'aile. Il le plaça dans la grande cage, en compagnie d'Hedwige qui le mordilla en signe d'affection. Puis Harry alla chercher son livre de Soin aux créatures magiques sous la lame de parquet et essaya en vain de trouver un chapître qui parlait des ailes. Il donna des morceaux de biscuits de Mrs Weasley à Coq et donna des graines à Hedwige. Celle-ci fit la tête en voyant bien que Coq avait un traitement de faveur jusqu'à ce que le petit oiseau décline les biscuits et que Harry les laisse à sa propre chouette, qui elle aussi finit par les laisser après les avoir goûté. Harry se souvint alors que Mrs Weasley avait essayé de réaliser les biscuits sans l'aide de la magie ! Voyant le regard de dégout exprimé par Coq et Hedwige résignée à manger ses graines, il tenta de goûter les petits gâteaux en question :  
  
« Ils ne doivent pas être si mauvais que ça tout de même ?! »  
  
Mais après un morceau de biscuit avalé avec peine, Harry approuva l'avis des deux oiseaux. Le reste de la journée, Harry était resté dans sa chambre et il s'était occupé avec son nécessaire à balai. Il avait astiqué soigneusement son éclair de feu. Mais il avait aussi lu des livres sur les sorts et potions magiques. Peut-être que cela lui serait bénéfique auprès de Rogue, mais il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner et cela lui était insuportable. Il était environ 22h et il décida d'aller prévenir son oncle et sa tante qu'il allait partir une demi heure plus tard ! Quand il arriva dans le salon, toute la famille Dursley était assis devant la télé : Dudley avec un énorme paquet de chips dans les mains et des canettes de soda vides étaient posées sur la table basse. A la télé, il y avait les informations et une photo de Lord Voldemort y apparut ! La reporter qui présentait l'émission disait qu'il ne fallait pas approcher cet homme si on le voyait et qu'il fallait immédiatement appeler le numéro spécial qui s'affichait à l'écran ! L'oncle Vernon dit alors :  
  
« Quel horrible homme ! Il ressemble à un serpent ! On voit bien que c'est un vandale ! Il a du se faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour être un bon chef de bande ! Il doit avoir un clan qui s'appelle « les serpents vicieux » ou quelque chose de semblable. Pourquoi nous disent-ils d'appeler à un autre numéro que celui de la police ?! Ils.  
  
Peut-être est-il tellement dangereux que même la police n'en vient pas à bout ! C'est peut-être un sor..enfin quelqu'un comme moi ! interrompit Harry.  
  
Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Ton oiseau enfin celui de ton parrain. il va bien ?  
  
Tu lui as cassé une aile !  
  
Vraiment ?! Je ne voulais pas ! Tu vas prévenir ton parrain reprit Vernon ?  
  
Sûrement ! Mais je pourrais peut-être le soigner si tu me laisses partir chez Ron ! tenta Harry.  
  
Oh..mais. ! C'est entendu ! Tu pars quand ? Vite j'espère !  
  
Oui dans 5 minutes, remarqua Harry, je vais aller préparer mes affaires ! »  
  
Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et prit toutes ses affaires ! Soudain, une voiture s'arrêta devant la maison puis claxona.  
  
« Une voiture ! s'étonna Harry »  
  
Il gravit les marches avec tous ses bagages et sortit dehors suivit de son oncle ! A la surprise générale, une voiture tout à fait normale et brillante était garée devant la porte avec à l'intérieur Arthur, Fred, George et Ron Weasley. Harry sans regarder son oncle se précipita vers le coffre de la voiture qui s'ouvrit dès qu'il s'approcha. Il y mit ses affaires tandis que l'oncle Vernon claquait la porte de la maison après y être entré. Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la voiture avec la cage de Hedwige.  
  
« Salut Harry, content de te revoir ! lancèrent Fred et George d'une même voie.  
  
Bonsoir Harry, voici ma nouvelle voiture volante qui m'a été prétée par le ministère ! Je suis content que tu es pu te libérer et que tu viennes passer le reste des vacances chez nous ! N'oublie pas que tu es toujours le bienvenue au Terrier ! dit Mr Weasley d'une voie joyeuse pendant qu'il démarrait la voiture !  
  
Harry, je suis content que tu sois là ! C'est formidable ! Tu vas avoir un super anniversaire. On va bien rigoler ! finit Ron.  
  
Oui je l'espère ! Je suis si content de quitter cette maison ! Au fait Ron. voilà Coq. Il a eut un petit accident ! Mon oncle l'a frappé avec un balai ! Il a une aile cassée ! Je suis vraiment désolé Ron. !  
  
Pauvre Coq !dit Ron, pourquoi a-t-il frappé...  
  
Ouah, montre nous voir, interrompirent Fred et George,..eh Harry, ton oncle ferait un bon batteur !! » Tout le monde éclata de rire pendant que la voiture (arrivée dans un endroit désert, bien sûr) prenait son envol en direction du Terrier.  
  
-FIN DU CHAPITRE 1-  
  
Nda : J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.Ca m'encouragera à faire la suite quoique elle est déjà faite (mais pas en entier), il reste seulement à la taper. parce que ça sert à rien de taper la suite si vous aimez pas le début. 


	2. Un anniversaire bien rempli

**Nda : Voici le 2e chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre mais c'est un peu chiant à tapper… surtout quand les chapitres sont tellement longs…. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne pensais po qu'il y en aurait tellement vite, elles m'onts fait très plaisir… zibouxxxx !**

Pour répondre à ta question Annia, je ne sais po trop combien de chapitre je ferais… tout dépend de mon inspiration… mais je pense qu'il va y en avoir une vingtaine (vu que mes chapitres son assez long) !!! Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse plus précise… dsl.

Chapitre 2 : Un anniversaire bien rempli 

    Après quelques heures de vol, Harry arriva enfin en compagnie des « hommes » de la famille Weasley. Il était à présent minuit et 2 minutes ! Harry était épuisé et il avait hâte de retrouver la douce chaleur du Terrier lorsque Ron lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué tellement l'heure était passée vite en compagnie de Fred et George qui ne cessaient jamais de rire. Harry remercia Ron tandis que le reste de la famille Weasley qui sortait de la voiture en hissant avec peine les affaires de Harry, souhaitèrent à leur tour un joyeux anniversaire à leur invité. Après un long moment de discussion, Harry crut qu'il pourrait enfin aller se reposer mais dès qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur du Terrier, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Charly et Percy se ruèrent sur lui et un cœur s'installa dans la maison tout entière et Harry était presque sûr que les gens du village voisin pouvait entendre la chanson « Joyeux anniversaire ».

     Mrs Weasley ne cessait de lui demander s'il avait faim, s'il avait soif, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose ou s'il avait mal quelque part. En effet Molly était encore plus aux petits soins auprès de Harry depuis qu'il avait était transporté dans le cimetière avec Cédric et qu'il avait faillit mourir. Finalement Mrs Weasley demanda :

     « As-tu aimé mes biscuits Harry ? 

- Oh oui…… ils étaient…… délicieux ! mentit Harry »

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron qui exprima un regard de désapprobation dans sa direction, puis Mrs Weasley reprit :

      « Je dois dire que les Moldus ont du courage pour réussir à tout faire en même temps ! Sans magie, c'est épuisant ! Mais comme Ron et toi avez aimé, je crois que je vais commencé à m'habituer à cuisiner sans magie ! » 

D'un même mouvement de la tête Harry et Ron se regardèrent inquiets. Au même instant Fred se souvint :

       « Maman, tu sais tes biscuits de l'autre jour…… Ils n'étaient pas bons du tout ! Tu as du oublier quelque chose ! Même les hiboux et les vieux gnomes du jardin n'en ont pas voulu ! »

Mrs Weasley projeta un regard furieux en direction de Ron, puis un dernier regard doux en direction de Harry qui finit par explorer le Terrier. Bill avait toujours le même look de jeune branché tandis que Charly discutait inlassablement des dragons et de la nouvelle espèce que son équipe et lui venait tout juste de découvrir :

       « Nous n'avons pas encore donné de nom précis à cette nouvelle espèce de dragons mais nous sommes quasiment sûr que c'est un croisement entre un Magyar à Pointes et le Boutefeu Chinois ! On va le placer sous surveillance magique et on va tenter de trouver un autre dragon de son espèce pour qu'ils puissent s'accoupler. D'après notre rapport et celui du ministère, le nom de l'espèce sera : Magyar à pointes de feu ! C'est extraordinaire, le spécimen est encore très petit : il est tout noir avec de beaux yeux rouges rubis et des pointes sur tout le dos qui sont en feu ! Si seulement vous pourriez le voir ! ……… »

     Harry écoutait Charly avec admiration. Il arrivait très bien à s'imaginer l'aspect du Magyar à Pointes de feu ayant eu l'occasion d'affronter un Magyar et d'avoir vu un Boutefeu Chinois qui avait été l'adversaire de Viktor Krum.

Il était très tard lorsque Harry et Ron purent aller se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, ils s'étaient encore parlé de Cédric, du tournoi des trois sorciers et du Magyar à pointes de feu.

  Au petit matin, Harry fut réveillé très tôt par Fred et George pour pouvoir préparer l'anniversaire en toute tranquillité. Ron proposa à son ami d'envoyer des hiboux d'invitations.

  Harry trouva l'idée excellente, mais il ne savait pas trop qui inviter car il n'avait jamais fais une fête d'anniversaire de toute sa vie. Finalement il décida d'envoyer seulement un hibou destiné à Hermione pensant qu'il y aurait bien assez de monde avec toute la famille Weasley. Il écrivit rapidement une lettre à son amie qui stipulait que Viktor serait le bienvenu s'il avait envie de venir.

  Harry avait longuement réfléchi au sujet d'inviter Cho Chang mais il était bien trop timide. Après que Harry fut partit en direction de la petite coure des Weasley, Ron envoya discrètement un hibou d'invitation à Sirius.

  Pendant que Ron allait rejoindre Harry et ses frères, Mrs Weasley se souvint :

         « Oh ! Harry ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir : tu as eu des lettres qui sont arrivées u peu après minuit ! Je suis désolée, je n'y avais plus pensé ! Elles sont posées sur le rebord de la cheminée…… »

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et prit les lettres puis finalement s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Il y en avait 4. Il en prit une au hasard et remarqua qu'elle portait le sceau de Poudlard. C'était évidemment la lettre des fournitures scolaires. Il décida de l'ouvrir au moment où il serait sur le chemin de Traverse ! La 2e lettre qu'il prit était un peu froissée et plus grande qu'à l'ordinaire, il devina alors qu'elle venait de Hagrid :

_ Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Comment se passent tes vacances ? Tu dois être content que Dumbledore t'a autorisé à aller chez Ron. Je pense que tu es plus en sécurité avec des sorciers qu'avec des moldus !_

_Tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle espèce de dragon qui a été découverte ? J'aimerais tant le voir ! Qu'il doit être mignon… et il est peut-être orphelin le pauvre petit !_

_A bientôt, _

_                     Hagrid_

La 3e lettre était une petite lettre noire :

_Harry,_

_Je voudrais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Comment vas-tu ? Aucune nouvelle de Voldemort ? Tu n'as pas mal à ta cicatrice ? N'hésite surtout pas à me contacter si tu as un quelconque souci !_

_Tu as aussi un bonjour de Rémus ! Soigne-toi bien._

_                                       Sirius_

Enfin, la dernière lettre était la plus jolie, bien lisse et elle sentait bon :

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai eu un hibou de Ron ! Il m'a dit que tu fêtais ton anniversaire chez lui ! Je te donnerais donc ton cadeau dans l'après-midi ! Viktor te souhaite également un joyeux anniversaire. Il était avec moi pendant la majeure partie des vacances ! On est allé en Bulgarie, c'était très chouette, il y a beaucoup de choses très intéressantes sur les pratiques des sorciers bulgares…… Grâce à Charly, j'ai pu admirer la nouvelle espèce de dragon ! Le petit spécimen est magnifique mais je pense que Charly a déjà du t'en parler !_

_A plus tard,_

_                                   Hermione._

Ces quelques lettres avaient réchauffé le cœur de Harry. Surtout celle de Sirius : toujours aussi courte mais attentionnée.

Le garçon décida de retourner dans la coure pour aider la famille Weasley toujours plongée dans les préparatifs de la fête. Une fois les tables, les chaises et les décorations mises en place, Harry contempla la petite coure qui était transformée rien que pour lui……… Il n'en revenait pas et il pensait que cela était un rêve, mais certes, un rêve magnifique. Ron, lui aussi, était très enthousiaste et manifestait une grande joie auprès de Harry chaque fois que celui-ci faisait allusion à la fête.

  Au grand plaisir de Harry et de Ron, Mrs Weasley fit un déjeuner excellent et on pouvait bien voir que la baguette magique avait été utilisée. De plus, cette opinion avait été renforcée en constatant que Mrs Weasley avait seulement pris 5 minutes pour mettre la table, ranger la cuisine, laver la vaisselle qui était restée et bien entendu faire le déjeuner.

  A table, la conversation était basée sur les dragons :

      « Mais dis-moi Charly ! J'ai reçu une lettre de Hermione qui me parlait de la Bulgarie… elle m'a également dit que c'est là-bas qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir le Magyar à pointes de feu ! Mais il me semble que tu étudies les dragons en Roumanie, …non ? interrogea Harry.

- Oui c'est exact ! Bien remarqué Harry ! Je travaille en Roumanie normalement mais mon équipe et moi-même, on cherchait un dragon Bulgare pour voir s'il pouvait être affectif avec les dragons de Roumanie. Donc il nous a fallu aller en Bulgarie et comme par enchantement, au lieu de tomber sur un simple dragon Bulgare nous avons découvert une nouvelle espèce ! lança fièrement Charly »

  Après avoir déguster de succulents mets, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller se reposer dans la cour.

     « Ron, tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que les membres de l'équipe de ton frère veulent étudier le comportement d'un dragon Bulgare et qu'ils tombent, comme par hasard, sur un nouveau spécimen de dragon ? se libéra Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais ça aurait pu arriver à un tas de personne ! Seulement c'est mon frère qui a eu cette chance ! répondit Ron.

- Mais tu sais, il y a énormément de chercheur comme ton frère en Bulgarie et c'est étrange que personne ne l'ait jamais remarqué ! dit Harry d'un air réfléchit.

- Ce dragon est très jeune ! Il devait être bien caché…répliqua Ron

- Un bébé dragon devrait être sous la protection de ses parents, non ? Et non pas tout seul ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'il te serait difficile de trouver un Boutefeu Chinois en compagnie d'un Magyar ! On devrait demander à ton frère si le Magyar à pointes de feu a été transféré en Angleterre ! Et…, fit Harry…, c'est… »

  Mais l'arrivée d'un énorme chien noir fit sortir Harry de ses pensées. Celui-ci courra à toutes jambes à l'encontre du chien suivit de près par Ron mais Mrs Weasley les interrompit en pleine course et regarda fixement le chien qui s'était arrêté net dès qu'il avait vu Molly Weasley sortir de sa cuisine en courant avec sa baguette magique à la main :

    « N'approchez pas Mr Black ! Je … je suis armée ! Laissez Harry et mon fils tranquilles ! bégaya Mrs Weasley effrayée.

- Maman ! Tout va bien ! C'est moi qui ai invité Sirius ! C'est le parrain de Harry ! Tu l'as déjà vu à Poudlard, Dumbledore n'aurait pas autorisé l'entrée d'un criminel dans Poudlard ! s'interposa Ron.

- Le parrain de Harry ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley. Il ne veut rien vous faire alors ? Mais il n'est plus avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

- Il n'a jamais été avec celui qui a tué mes parents et meilleurs amis et il n'y sera jamais ! hurla Harry. »

  Mrs Weasley ne comprenait plus beaucoup de choses à présent, mais les incessantes remarques de Harry qui s'interposaient toujours pour prendre la défense de Harry fit consentir Mrs Weasley à ce que le parrain de Harry puisse être présent pour la journée. Après cette réaction subite de Mrs Weasley, le gros chien se transforma soudain en homme !

  Sirius avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. En effet il avait l'air beaucoup mieux nourrit et son visage était propre et sa peau bien lisse. Le seul détail qui faisait de Sirius toujours le même homme c'était son regard toujours aussi chaleureux qui procurait à Harry une sensation apaisante qui le rassurait.

  Malgré la montagne de remarques que Harry et Ron avaient faites sur Sirius, Mrs Weasley s'écarta vivement lorsque l'homme passa passa devant elle.

    « Harry ! Je suis très content de te voir ! Tu vas bien ? Oh fait, Mrs Weasley merci beaucoup de me permettre de passer quelques moments avec Harry ! fit Sirius bien calmement à Mrs Weasley »

  Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion et Mrs Weasley se contenta de répondre d'un bref signe de la tête qui semblait être plus rassuré.

    « Je vais très bien Sirius, merci ! Mais l'important c'est toi ! Tu as l'air vraiment bien chez Mr Lupin ! Ce n'est pas trop risqué de venir jusqu'ici ?! lança Harry, les yeux pétillants de bohneur et d'inquiétude.

- Non rassure toi ! Mr Weasley a placé une protection magique autour de la maison. Comme tu l'as judicieusement remarqué, je suis très confortablement installé chez mon vieux Rémus ! continua Sirius. Tu peux remercier Ron sans qui je ne serais pas là »

  Harry remercia longtemps Ron puis ce fût au tour de Hermione d'arriver. Elle était venue en balai, suivie de près par Viktor Krum. Hermione avait beaucoup changé elle aussi ! En effet, elle avait toujours sa longue chevelure bouclée et dorée mais elle était légèrement maquillée dans le visage ce qui faisait d'elle une fille d'une beauté sans pareil. Viktor, lui, n'avait changé en rien à l'exception qu'il semblait avoir grandit. Hermione, un peu avant d'attérir, fit un grand signe de la main à Harry, Sirius et Ron. Mais Viktor Krum s'était arrêté très nettement et il fixait Sirius d'un air ahurit. Il était comme paralysé et ne manifestait plus aucun mouvement si ce n'est sa cape qui virevoltait dans tous les sens étant soumise à la force du vent. Voyant cette réaction prompte, Hermione fit demi-tour pour retourner auprès de Krum. Pendant un long moment Harry, Ron et Sirius restèrent sur place avec leurs têtes qui regardaient en direction du ciel pour contempler Hermione faisant de grand signe dans la direction du ciel pour contempler Hermione faisant de grands signes dans la direction du Terrier et Krum qui restait toujours immobile. On aurait dit un jeu de mimes se déroulant dans les airs.

    « Que penses-tu qu'elle lui raconte là-haut, s'impatienta Ron ! J'ai mal à la nuque moi.

- C'est à cause de moi, fit Sirius, je ferais mieux de partir pour que vous puissiez être ensemble et…

- C'est hors de question ! Je suis sûr que Hermione va vite arranger ça ! coupa Harry qui commençait lui aussi à s'impatienter »

  Finalement Hermione posa un pied à terre et celui de Krum ne tarda pas à suivre. Harry et Ron était bien content de voir le visage de Krum afficher un énorme sourir face à Sirius. Viktor lui tendit même une main et il parut très heureux quand il vit Sirius effectuer le même geste. Tous deux discutèrent longtemps tandis que Hermione ne s'éternisa pas à rejoindre Harry et Ron visiblement dépassés par les évènements.

    « Mais Hermione qu'est-ce que tu lui a donc raconté pour que Krum soit tellement ami avec Sirius ? interrogea Ron.

- Je lui ai simplement jeté un sort de façon à ce qu'il sache toute la vérité ! répondit Hermione comme si c'était évident.

- Et ça t'a pris tellement de temps ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je lui explique tout peut-être ? Ce n'est pas facile de réussir à jeter un sort de ce type de

          façon à ce que l'individu ne sache que la vérité sur un sujet précis ! expliqua Hermione. En fait, je lui transmet                

          ce que j'ai dans mon esprit ! Et contrairement à toi, j'ai beaucoup de choses dans ma tête !

- Peut-être, mais moi je profite de la vie au lieu de rester plongé dans les livres !

- Moi au moins, je sais lancer un sort sans tout faire exploser !

- N'empêche qu'il suffisait simplement de lui dire la vérité sur Sirius et pas de lui raconter ta vie !

- Eh, ça suffit vous deux ! interrompit Harry avant que Hermione ne renchérisse »

  Hermione après avoir longuement regarder Ron d'un air de dégoût, tourna le tête vers Harry, lui tendit un paquet et reprit : 

    « Désolé Harry ! Mais je te souhaite comme même un joyeux anniversaire ! Tient c'est pour toi ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

- Merci Hermione, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là »

  La conversation s'arrêta là car Sirius et Krum avait, à vue d'œil, terminer leur longue conversation. Ils vinrent rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione, puis Krum salua Harry à son tour en lui tendant également un cadeau soigneusementnoué grâce à un ruban bleu.

    « Bonjour Harry ! Je suis très content de te revoir ! C'est très gentil de m'avoir invité à ton anniversaire… surtout que j'ai pu, enfin, rencontrer Sirius Black. Hermione m'a tout expliqué et tout s'est soudain eclaircit… cet homme est formidable ! Tu as de la chance que ce soit ton parrain. Tu as vu mon accent a totalement disparu grâce à Hermione. Mais certains mots me sont difficiles à prononcer. C'est dommage que je dois bientôt rentrer dans mon pays mais ce qui me sera le plus douloureux c'est de m'éloigner de Hermione ! dit Krum en lançant un regard doux en direction de Hermione qui ne tarda pas à sourrir affectueusement avec un air de compassion dans le regard.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Viktor ! fit Harry »

  Ron regarda Hermione et Krum aller en direction de la cour main dans la main et il exprima vite une mine de dégoût. Puis il se racla la gorge et imita la voie de Krum ce qui fit Harry se tordre de rire :

    « " Mais ce qui me sera douloureux c'est de m'éloigner de Hermione !" Non mais vraiment ! C'est ridicule !

- Ca s'appelle de la jalousie ! conclut Harry en allant rejoindre ses amis dans la petite cour des Wealey.

- De la jalousie ?! N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Ron.

- Il a raison ! s'interposa Sirius.

- Sirius ?! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué… Ce n'est pas de la jalousie ! s'effraya Ron qui était à présent rouge de colère.

- J'ai la réputation d'être très discret ! dit Sirius en affichant un sourir moqueur tandis qu'il allait rejoindre son filleul »

  Ron ne savait trop que faire mais en voyant tous ses amis rire, il décida vite de rejoindre Harry qui s'était rendu dans la cuisine pour prendre les gâteaux et les biscuits confectionnés par Mrs Weasley pour la petite fête. Ron, sans un mot, pris un des plateau de biscuits puis suivit Harry (qui se retenait de rire) qui partitvers la table qui avait été dressée. A ce moment, Harry sentit une grande joie qui le submergeait d'émotion. En effet, lorsqu'il aperçut la table, il vit la famille Weasley présente au grand complet mais il y avait aussi Hermione, Krum et Sirius présents pour lui et tous avait commencé à chanter la chanson habituelle lorsque l'on fête un anniversaire. La grande table était jonchée de cadeaux comme jamais Harry n'en avait vu (sauf pour les anniversaires de Dudley). Très rapidement il s'était installé et avait soufflé toutes ses bougies. Tout le monde avait hâte que Harry ouvre ses cadeaux et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Tous s'étaient levés de table et ils laissèrent la place du milieu à Harry. Il prit un paquet avec l'inscription « Pour Harry de Fred et George ». Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un petit carton sur lequel était écrit « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Les deux jumeaux regardèrent Harry puis lui exprimèrent un large sourire pour finalement lancer un regard inquie vers Mrs Weasley. Ron se pencha au-dessus du paquet et il murmura discrètement à Harry :

    « Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi à ouvrir une boutique ? Si c'est le cas, il serait bon que ma mère ne voit pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le carton ! Tu as vu : il y a même le sceau officiel…

- Oui tu as raison ! Je suis très content pour eux… répondit Harry »

 Mais Mrs Weasley qui ne pouvait plus attendre demanda :

    « Alors Harry, pourquoi es-tu tellement surpris ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont offert ? »

  Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre… puis, dans au fond du paquet, il trouva un petit objet qui ressemblait à une montre qu'il brandit fièrement hors du paquet. Mrs Weasley réfléchit un moment puis se retourna vers ses deux fils :

    « Mais où avez-vous trouvé de l'argent pour acheter un bip-à-pic à Harry ?!

- Nous… nous… nous avons longtemps économisé pour acheter à Harry ce qu'il méritait ! mentit Fred.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- Génial… c'est un bip-à-pic !! C'est un objet fascinant ! se précipita Hermione.

- Oui… je crois que c'est un objet pour détecter des personnes bien précises ! Admettons que tu programmes au bip-à-pic de détecter des détraqueurs… ben chaque fois qu'il y aura un détraqueur dans les parages, ça fera un petit « bip »… lança Ron fasciné par le petit objet.

- C'est très pratique ! Et Ron a oublié de te préciser, comme d'habitude le plus important, c'est que le bip-à-pic provoque des sons suivant la distance ! Par exemple, dans un rayon de 300 à 500 mètres, il fait deux bips ! Dans un rayon de 200 à 300 mètres, il en fait trois ! Dans un rayon de 50 à 200 mètres, il en fait quatre ! Et pour finir, dans un rayon de 0 à 50 mètres, il en fait 5 ! En plus tu peux le programmer pour faire en sorte que seules certaines personnes puissent entendre l'objet sachant bien que c'est la personne qui le porte qui est concernée ! corrigea Hermione.

- Je te remercie George ! Toi aussi Fred ! C'est génial ! Mais dis-moi Hermione… on peut programmer le bip-à-pic pour qu'il repère plusieurs personnes ou groupe de personnes ? demanda Harry.

- Ca dépend du modèle que tu as ?

- C'est le tout nouveau : un BAP 8 ! lancèrent Fred et George.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, il peut détecter au moins 3 groupes de personnes et en plus, comme bonus, les noms s'afficheront sur l'écran ! Mais seulement si tu les connais ! reprit Ron.

- C'est vrai que ça te sera utile cet objet ! se mêla Krum »

  Harry était fasciné ! Il ne savait pas trop comment s'en servir pour l'instant mais il pensa que cela n'allait pas tarder, puis il se dit pour lui même : « Cette montre me sera moins encombrante que ma carte du maraudeur ». Pour finir il distingua nettement que le BAP 8 pouvait également servir de montre. C'était un objet pareil à une montre, son cadran était très fin et l'heure était écrite en lettre magique ! En dessous du cadran il y avait un seul et unique bouton… Harry pressa dessus et un plan lumineux du Terrier s'éleva rapidement du petit cadran, c'était comme si Harry avait un hologramme devant lui, il y avait seulement des petits points au niveau de la cour, dans le perchoir pour les hiboux et étrangement, il y en avait un dans la chambre de Ron. Celà représentait les créatures et les différentes personnes présentes, mais rien n'était indiqué et aucun bip ne se faisait entendre. Harry comprit alors que l'objet pouvait aussi nous indiquer les personnes présentes mais sans savoir de qui il s'agissait, il était fasciné.

  Hermione et Krum interrompirent ses pensées en tendant à Harry les deux paquets qu'ils lui avaient déjà donné en arrivant. Harry prit celui de Hermione et en enleva le papier avec délicatesse. Une fois l'emballage retiré, Harry ouvrit une petite boite. L'objet qui était à l'intérieur était sans nul doute un gros grimoire. Harry le sortit du paquet et sur la couverture il y avait une inscription qui était « Les trucs, les machins et les potions d'extrême urgence ». Une petite carte était posée sur le grimoire sur laquelle était écrit un mot de la main de Hermione :

« Maintenant, on aura plus besoin de fouiller toute la bibliothèque si l'on cherche des formules qui ne sont, disons… pas comunes ! Il est très complet et en plus il suffit de prononcer ce que l'on cherche à la page du sommaire et il t'envoie à la bonne page ! »

  Harry remercia Hermione une nouvelle fois et Ron qui contemplait le gros grimoire, murmura à Harry : « elle ne changera jamais avec ses livres ! ». Hermione qui se doutait bien que Ron avait chuchoté quelque chose qui parlait d'elle, lança un regard assassin vers le garçon ce qui le fit devenir écarlate. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire constatant avec joie que ses amis étaient toujours les mêmes. Krum fit de même, puis donna à Harry son paquet. Harry ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un jeu d'échecs façon sorcier. Les pions étaient en cristal et ils ressemblaient fortement à Krum, Hermione, Ron, Harry et à d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait !

    « Viktor, c'est superbe ! Je me trompe peut-être, mais les pions nous ressemblent beaucoup ! Ce jeu a du te couter une fortune ! s'inquièta Harry.

- Non, pas du tout ! En fait j'ai acheté un jeu d'échecs façon sorciers tout à fait normal, sauf que les pièces sont en verre , puis grâce à mes cours de métamorphose, j'ai transformé les pièces pour qu'il nous ressemble au maximum ! C'est assez facile parce qu'il y a un manuel pour transformé les pièces dans chaque jeu ! expliqua Viktor.

- Je trouve que les pièces sont très bien réussies ! Je te remercie… Ron et moi, nous pourrons faire des parties géniales ! s'imagina Harry »

  Ron, lui aussi avait l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire des parties en pouvant battre des pièces qui ressemblaient à ses frères. Puis celui-ci chuchota à l'oreille de Harry :

« Je savais pas que ça existait des jeux qu'on pouvait modifier ! C'est génial ! Si un jour je m'en achète un, je pourrais transformer toutes les pièces adverses en Fred, George, Percy, Malefoy et Hermione ! Et mes pièces je les transformerait en une armée de Harry et de Ron ! Tu trouves pas ça génial ? »

  Harry explosa de rire voyant Hermione qui avait, cette fois-ci, écouté le petit discours de Ron. Celle-ci avait un regard encore plus méprisant et furieux que celui dont elle avait récemment menacé Ron.

  Le héros de la fête continua d'ouvrir ses paquets. Il avait reçu un magnifique livre du nom de « toutes les espèces de dragons » de Charly. Le livre avait l'air passionnant et des photos magnifiques de dragons ornaient chaque pages ! Le cadeau de Bill était très étranges et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire en recevant une boucle d'oreille. Il aurait très bien pu s'en passer mais il remercia Bill.

    « Tu la mettras au moins ? demanda celui-ci.

- Je ne crois pas que Poudlard soit très enchanté à l'idée qu'un de ses élèves mette une boucle d'oreille ! se rattrapa Harry.

- Bill Weasley ! Comment as-tu osé offrir une boucle d'oreille à Harry ! Tu ne veux comme même pas qu'il mette une chose pareil ! Tu sais très bien que je ne l'approuve déjà pas sur toi ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley, le visage rouge de colère. »

  Bill, déçu, n'en rajouta pas tandis que Harry se sentit nettement plus soulagé. Comme à son habitude, Mrs Weasley offrit un nouveau pull à Harry et Ginny insista sur le fait que c'était elle qui avait fait les manches. Et Harry le constata par lui-même car le pull avait deux couleurs différentes : les manches étaient vertes qui tournaient plutôt vers le kaki tandis que le reste du pull était vert émeraude. Ron se retenu de rire avec peine devant Ginny et Mrs Weasley qui exprimaient des sourires énormes face à Harry qui avait répondu par un sourire gêné. Mr Weasley offrit à Harry une vieille malle de Quidditch qui contenait un petit souaffle, deux cognards qui étaient plus mous que d'habitude pour éviter de se faire mal et un petir vif d'or. Harry était impatient de pouvoir faire des parties avec Ron et Hermione. Percy lui offrit un chaudron qu'il avait soigneusement étudié et qu'il avait reçu du ministère avec son ancien chapeau de préfet ce qui fit échapper un petit rire moqueur à Ron. Mais le plus beau cadeau fut sans doute celui de Sirius. Ce dernier offrit à son filleul une photo de toute la famille de Harry au grand complet avec tous les amis de ses parents. Harry put reconnaître la tante Pétunia ainsi que Peter Pettigrow. Sirius, voyant Harry contempler la petite photo avec tellement d'admiration, eût un bref moment de faiblesse et son regard avait l'air rempli de honte et de tristesse :

    « Je suis vraiment désolé ! C'est tout ce que je peut t'offrir pour l'instant mais bientôt, nous pourront vivre ensemble te je peux te jurer que je t'offrirais autant de choses que tu voudras.

- Mais Sirius ! Je… Je… ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois là, à mes côtés ! Je t'aime tellement ! Tout a changé et va beaucoup mieux pour moi depuis que tu es là ! confia Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain »

  Tout le monde était stupéfait, surtout Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir Harry se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un. Sirius paraissait aux anges mais tout fût interrompu lorsque Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglots ! Tout le reste des invités éclatèrent de rire et tout devint parfait !

  Les gâteaux de Mrs Weasley étaient excellents et Ron ne cessait de lire le manuel du jeu d'échecs facon sorcier de Percy dans l'espoir d'y trouver la manière de métamorphoser ses pièces.

  Mais soudain, Harry sentit que tout devint trouble ! Il essayait avec peine de garder ses yeux ouverts puis il se sentit tomber pendant que Mr Weasley et Sirius le transportaient vers un banc. Il était conscient de ce qui se passait mais pourtant il savait qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Puis, il se sentit transporter loin du terrier à une vitesse incroyable pour finalement arriver devant Lord Voldemort !!

**Nda : Coucouxx, c'est de nouveau moi !! je vous arrête à un moment tellement palpitant !! ****C'est chiant , hein ? ****En fait il faut que j'aille faire mes devoirs et j'ai plus le temps pour écrire quelque chose…dsl mais bientôt vous aurez une suite !! Je vous rappelle que les reviews ne sont pas interdites !!@+**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nda : Et voilà la suite (merci pour ta review Julie : elle m'a fait plaisir et j'essayerais de ne pas faire trop de répétition avec le mot « Harry »,lol, mais faut dire qu'il y a tout le temps Harry qui est dans ma fic (logique) et je ne sais po trop comment le désigner… zibouxxx) ! Bonne lecture !**

  Voldemort était comme dans les souvenirs de Harry lorsque celui-ci avait assisté à la renaissance du maître de la magie noire. Son étrange ressemblance avec un serpent procurait à Harry un sentiment de malaise. Voldemort était vêtu d'une longue cape noire munie d'un capuchon qui reposait sur la tête du sorcier. Ses yeux rouges fixèrent pendant un bref moment le visage de Harry qui recula très vivement, mais Voldemort ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. 

  Harry sentait sa cicatrice parcourue d'une intense douleure comme si il avait traversé un mur de flammes avec la tête la première. Jamais elle avait été aussi forte et Harry pouvait sentir à travers cette marque, qu'il avait depuis tout petit, que Lord Voldemort était dans toute sa puissance. Cette douleure lui était insupportable et il en oubliait presque que le sorcier le plus évité de toute la planète se tenait debout devant lui. Harry reprit ses esprits avec peine en essayant d'oublier la cicatrice et il fit face à Voldemort. Mais il s'était retourné comme s'il n'avait jamais pu sentir la présence de Harry et, à présent, il parlait à… Queudver ! Lui aussi n'avait pas grandement changé et sa main d'argent était plus reluisante que jamais. Harry n'entendait pas de quoi ils discutaient car tous deux s'étaient éloignés vers le coin le plus sombre de la crypte. Mais une ombre qui se dessinait sur les pavés attira l'attention de Harry. En effet Voldemort et Queudver ne se parlait pas ensemble, ils semblaient plutôt s'adresser à un troisième individu. Harry ne put voir de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait mais on pouvait tout de même affirmer que le propriètaire de cette ombre possédait des ailes ! Oui, des ailes immenses ! Mais peut-être était-ce du au faible éclairement de la lanterne. Harry décida de s'approcher quand soudain, il fut aspiré vers le haut à une vitesse prodigieuse, sa douleure diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la crypte. Mais Harry voulait voir à qui appartenait cette ombre si mystérieuse. De loin, il vit encore des centaines de créatures ainsi que des mangemorts sortir de la forêt et s'approcher du sépulcre très lentement en poussant des râles horribles à entendre. Que se passait-il donc et qu'est-ce que Voldemort préparait ? Puis ce fût le trou noir.

    « Harry, Harry ? Il se réveille ! cria Ginny.

- Harry chéri, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Je… je, balbutia Harry.

- Oh, mon dieu... j'ai eu si peur ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? continua Sirius visiblement très inquiet. Tu t'es évanoui pendant au moins 10 minutes…

- Tout ce temps ? reprit Harry en se redressant lentement »

  Tous ses amis se tenaient autour de lui et n'osaient plus dire un mot. Puis Harry remarqua qu'il avait un goût très désagréable dans la bouche et une énorme tache jaune fluo sur son T-shirt.

    « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- C'est une potion de Mrs Weasley qui réveille les personnes quand elles s'évanouissent ! Apparemment c'était très efficace… expliqua Sirius »

  Harry se contenta d'adresser un bref sourire amical et chaleureux à Mrs Weasley. Il aurait préféré rester dans la crypte et savoir ce que Voldemort préparait. 

  Finalement tout revint à la normale. En effet la fête continua longtemps mais Sirius ne lâchait plus Harry du regard de peur qu'il refasse un nouveau malaise.

    « Harry ? Ca va mieux ? s'inquièta finalement Ron

- Oui ! Merci… Mais dis-moi Ron, pendant que j'étais inconscient… j'ai dit quelque chose ? questionna Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! On a bien cru que tu allais y rester cette fois-ci… ton cœur ne battait plus Harry ! Mais heureusement… tu es là maintenant ! Tu aurais du voir Sirius il était dans tous ses états ! Pire que ma mère !

- J'étais… mort ?

- Non je ne pense pas que ce soit cela ! C'est impossible ! Sinon la potion de ma mère n'aurait pas fonctionné !

- Bon… écoute Ron, lorsque j'étais inconscient, j'ai vu Lord Voldemort ! Il préparait quelque chose… il a une énorme créature avec des ailes !

- Quoi ? Tu en est sûre ? Ce n'etait peut-être qu'un rêve.

- Non ! Ma cicatrice me faisait mal ! Je pouvais ressentir la douleure… conclut Harry »

  Tous deux réfléchirent longtemps et ils décidèrent d'aller en parler à Hermione. Elle aussi, après avoir écouter le dicours de Harry, restait indécise et hésitante ne sachant pas comment expliquer ce phénomène.

  Le reste de la journée, Krum était resté avec Sirius et tous deux discutaient longtemps et paraissaient fascinés par leur conversation. Harry était content que Sirius puisse enfin rester et discuter avec quelqu'un sans que ce quelqu'un ne pousse d'horible cris.

  Finalement, arriva le moment où tout le monde du partir et Harry aurait aimé que ses amis restent encore avec lui plus longtemps ! Surtout Sirius qui visiblement ne voulait pas partir non plus.

    « Sirius… merci d'être venu… tu pourrais dire bonjour à Mr Lupin de ma part ? Au fait tu as trouvé le moyen de le contrôler les soirs de pleine lune ? lança Harry à son parrain.

- Je lui transmettrait ton "bonjour", mais malheureusement, je n'arrive toujours pas à le contrôler ! C'est affreux, il casse tout et il s'en est même pris à ses elfes de maison ! Il a du les relâcher… ça me fait de la peine de l'enfermer dans une cage magique tous les soirs de pleine lune ! Je cherche désespérément une meilleure solution… en vain ! Il s'inflige des plaies lorsqu'il est enfermé ! J'aimerais faire quelque chose, reprit Sirius, m…

- On sait très bien que tu fais tout ce que tu peux ! Lui aussi le sait ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ron, Hermione et moi on va continué à chercher une solution de notre côté ! interrompit Harry.

- Oui ! On cherchera dès qu'on aura le temps ! lança fièrement Ron.

- Harry a raison, Sirius ! intervint Hermione. Tu ne dois pas t'accuser… Mais tu pourrais l'attacher ! Ca éviterait qu'il se fasse mal… Non ?

- Le loup-garou qui est à l'intérieur de Rémus a réussi à développer une forme de magie pour se défendre ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre cela ! expliqua Sirius.

- Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Hermione.

- Dès qu'on l'attache,… cela ralentit le procésus de métamorphose ! dit Sirius avec un risson d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Mais c'est excellent ! dit Ron.

- Non, pas du tout ! reprit Sirius. En fait si le procésus est ralenti…il risque de ne pas se métamorphoser le soir de pleine lune !

- Mais c'est encore mieux ! continua Ron qui ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude qu'avait Sirius.

- Ron, laisse donc parler Sirius au lieu de l'interrompre chaque fois ! s'énerva Hermione.

- Merci Hermione ! En si Rémus ne se métamorphose pas le soir de pleine lune, il risque de se métamorphoser le soir suivant… et… Rémus Lupin ne sera plus qu'un loup-garou errant ! Le procésus sera inversé et la bête se transformera en Rémus seulement le soir après celui de la pleine lune et… ceci pour… toujours… ! s'attrista Sirius »

  Un silence sans pareil s'installa auprès des quatre amis et un regard de tristesse les envahirent. Mais Krum arriva tenant son balai et celui de Hermione dans une main tandis que de l'autre, il tenait deux capes noires. Il souhaita à Sirius beaucoup de bonnes choses et il l'invita à son prochain match de Quidditch en lui assurant qu'il lui donnerait une cape d'invisibilité. Harry et Ron paraissaient jaloux de ce qui venait de se passer mais finalement, ils furent convaincu que tout ça serait mieux pour Sirius. Hermione et Krum finirent par partir au grand regret de Sirius ainsi que de Harry. Malheureusement Sirius ne tarda pas non plus à s'en aller. Lui, avait préféré quitter le Terrier en transplanant. Il avait expliqué que ce soir était le jour de la pleine lune et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps s'il voulait préparer la cage ainsi que les différentes potions calmantes.

  Harry et Ron allèrent aider les autres membres de la famille Weasley qui étaient en train de débarasser la table jonchée de paquets, d'emballage ainsi que d'énormes plats vides. Seuls le plats ou Mrs Weasley avait disposé ses restes de biscuits faits sans magie était encore plein. Mr Weasley qui ne voulait pas s'encombrer avec trop de choses, se servait de sa baguette magique tout comme Percy, Bill et Charly. Bientôt il n'y avait plus rien sur la table, même les hiboux de la famille ainsi que Hedwige avaient aidé en mangeant les miettes laissées par les invités. Ron pensait que c'était bien plus pratique qu'un « apiteur » comme l'avait prononcer Ron… Harry pensa que Ron avait sans doute fait allusion à un aspirateur moldu. Mrs Weasley s'indigna lorsque Harry voulu ranger :

    « Harry, voyons ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas ranger la table alors que c'était pour ton anniversaire ! Tu ferais mieux de monter dans la chambre avec Ron… Demain nous irons au chemin de Traverse… d'accord ?

- Oui, nous allons monter ! Merci pour cette magnifique journée Mrs Weasley ! Et bonne nuit ! dit Harry.

- Mais c'était tout naturel Harry ! lança Mrs Weasley touchée par l'attention de Harry »

 Harry et Ron allèrent dire bonsoir à toute la famille Weasley et ils s'arrêtèrent chez Fred et George pour leur poser quelques questions :

    « Vous avez réussi à ouvrir une boutique ? demandèrent Harry et Ron.

- Oh, Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Allons à l'intérieur pour discuter ! Ma mère pourrais nous entendre, lança Fred avec un regard méfiant en se dirigeant vers le petit salon. Voilà ici nous erons plus tranquilles.

- Nous sommes tellement content ! s'enthousiasma George. Grâce à l'argent que tu nous a donné, nous avons pu louer une boutique à Près-au-lard. Elle n'est pas très grande mais c'est la nôtre ! Au début nous n'avions pas beaucoup de succès ! Mais maintenant notre boutique est connu et nous gagnons beaucoup d'argent ! Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de slogan… »

- Si vous avez ouverts, vous me devez sûrement de l'argent alors ! intervint Ron.

- Le pire c'est que tu avais raison Ron ! On te le donnera demain ! reprit Fred.

  Finalement Ron proposa à Harry de monter et celui-ci ne vit aucun inconvénient car un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal après une journée comme celle-là. En montant le jeune garçon questionna Ron :

    « De quoi parliez vous Fred, George et toi ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que j'ai parié de l'argent avec eux au sujet de leur boutique et je crois avoir gagné ! répondit Ron »

  Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, ils s'installèrent dans leurs lits et ils discutèrent longtemps de leur ancien professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal : Mr Lupin. Ils se demandèrent comment un loup-garou avait pu développer des pouvoirs magiques et très vite, ils eurent peur que cet animal développe d'autres pouvoirs permettant de neutraliser les cages ! Puis Ron, après un long moment de silence, changea de sujet :

    « Au fait harry ! Voilà ton cadeau ! je voulais attendre qu'on soit seuls pour te le donner : je ne voulais pas effrayer ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur… vas-y ouvre-le !

- Merci beaucoup Ron ! répondit Harry touché par l'intention de Ron »

  Il enleva le papier qui entourait la petite boîte munie de trous. Elle bougeait lègèrement et Harry s'inquiéta :

    « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un Puffskein ! J'en avait un uen fois mais Fred et George s'en sont servis en guise de Cognards pour s'entraîner ! Vas-y, sors-le ! »

  Harry hésita puis il ouvrit la petite boîte et à l'intérieur il y découvrit une créature minuscule. Elle avait une forme de sphère et une légère fourure couleur crème la parcourait. De ses yeux énormes, rond et d'un bleu magnifique, elle regardait Harry appeurée. Ses petites pattes étaient en partie cachées par sa fourure. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la boîte et attendait que quelqu'un réagisse.

    « Ron… c'est génial ! Mais est-ce que c'est affectif ? demanda Harry ne sachant que faire.

- Oui, très ! Ces créatures adorent être calinées ! répondit Ron parfaitement calme.

- Mais… je pourrais la ramener avec à Poudlard ?

- Non, je ne crois pas mais tu pourras la laisser ici ! Mes parents n'y verront aucune objection ! Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ? C'est une femelle ou un mâle ?

- Aucune idée ! Je n'ai pas demander au vendeur… Je n'y est pas pensé tout de suite… il faudra demander à notre nouveau prof de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Oui mais pour cela il faudrait que je le ramène à Poudlard ! remarqua Harry.

- Je n'y avait pas pensé… Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? répéta Ron impatient.

- Hum… il faudrait un nom qui puisse être à la fois féminin mais aussi masculin ! J'ai trouvé ! Je vais l'appeler « Lunar » ! Ce serait en souvenir de Mr Lupin ! En plus, je suppose que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un pense encore à lui.

- Bien trouvé Harry ! Ca te plaît de t'appeler Lunar ? fit Ron en regardant la petite créature ! »

  Celle-ci sauta dans les bras de Harry et frotta son petit corps sur la tête de son nouveau maître, puis Lunar émit un petit gémissement qui ressemblaient à un « hochic » et qui paraissait manifester un moment de joie. Puis Harry s'inquiéta :

    « Il t'a coûté cher ?

- Non ! La femelle d'un ami a pondu des œufs et comme cet ami est très proche de mon père… il m'a fait un prix mais je ne vais comme même pas te le dire ! dit Ron »

  Harry était très content du cadeau de Ron et paraissait très satisfait qu'un animal s'habitue aussi facilement à lui. En effet le petit animal ne voulait plus quitter Harry tant il se sentait bien dans les bras de celui-ci. Les deux garçons chèrchèrent un fond de carton et un vieux cousin pour confectionné un lit à la petite créature. Pour finir, Harry lui donna ses capes qui ne lui allaient plus et coucha Lunar dans son nouveau panier. Elle avait l'air satisfaite car tout aussitôt, elle ferma ses grands yeux ronds pour s'endormir très profondément. Harry et Ron en firent très vite autant.

                                                 - FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 –

Nda : et Voilà c'est tout pour le deuxième chapître (bon c'est déjà pas mal comme même, non ?) ! Alors vos impressions ? C'est bien ce que j'écris ?! Dites le moi dans les reviews : ça coûte rien…lol ! zibouxxxxxxx.


	3. Au Chemin de Traverse!

**Nda : Voilà mon 3e chapitre ! C'est le dernier avant Poudlard… Comme à mon habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! zibouxxxxx ! @+**

Chapitre 3 : Au chemin de traverse !

  Dès que le soleil fit son apparition, les deux jeunes garçons furent réveillés par Mrs Weasley. Lorsque Harry mis ses lunettes, il distingua la mère de Ron qui secouait son fils qui, apparemment, se trouvait très bien dans son lit. Puis il remarqua que, devant lui, Lunar sautillait joyeusement comme si elle savait qu'elle allait partir pour le chemin de Traverse. Harry gratta la créature affectueusement et il constata que ses poils n'étaient plus de la couleur crème mais de teinte rouge. Mrs Weasley qui aperçut Lunar, commença :

    « Ah Ron ! Tu as enfin donné à Harry son adorable cadeau ! Vous lui avez trouvé un petit nom ?

- Oui ! Il s'appelle Lunar… Mais Harry qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Re… Re… regarde ! Il doit être malade ! Son pelage… i…il est rouge fluo ! bégaya Harry en regardant Lunar avec tristesse »

  Puis soudain la créature changea à nouveau de couleur et devint cette fois-ce toute bleue. Harry reprit :

    « Regardez ! Voilà qu'il est bleu maintenant !

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! C'est ce qu'il y a de plus chez certains Puffskein. Comme tu peux le voir son pelage a le pouvoir de changer de couleurs en fonction de son humeur et de ce qu'il ressent. S'il devient rouge c'est qu'il est particulièrement heureux et impatient de faire quelque chose… par contre s'il devient bleu c'est qu'il est triste ou qu'il a peur de quelque chose. Et lorsqu'il est de sa couleur naturelle cela signifiera qu'il est heureux et en bonne santé. Pour finir, je crois que tu devrait t'inquietter lorsqu'il devient mauve car cela indique qu'il est malade. Certains Puffskein qui changent de couleur peuvent devenir également jaune ocre : c'est quand ils sont curieux et avides de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau… expliqua Mrs Weasley.

- Mais pourquoi est-il bleu ? demanda Harry.

- Il a sûrement eu peur quand avant tu as réagi brusquement parce qu'il a changé de couleur !! Il faut juste que tu retiennes que bleu c'est pas trop bien et que rouge c'est très bien ! rajouta Ron »

  Voyant l'expression de Harry qui afficha un énorme sourire et un regard fasciné, Lunar redevint rouge et sautilla dans tous les coins de la pièce apparemment impatiente d'aller au chemin de Traverse. Elle descendit les escaliers puis Harry et Ron suivirent tout aussitôt. Tous deux présentèrent Lunar à toute la famille Weasley. Fred et George avaient l'air très intéressés à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau cognard. Ron expliqua à Harry que les Puffskeins adoraient être lancés dans tous les sens mais qu'il fallait mieux tenir Lunar loin des battes des deux jumeaux.

  Soudain un hibou venant de la poste de près-au-lard se posa devant la fenêtre et toca avec son bec sur la vitre. Mr Weasley lui ouvrit et le volatile pénétra dans la maison avec hâte, puis se posa sur une des épaules de Harry. Celui-ci décrocha la lettre que le grand duc tenait fermement. Mrs Weasley donna quelques graines au hibou qui repartit tout aussitôt. Harry et Ron allèrent dans le salon puis ouvrirent doucement la lettre qui était écrite de la main de Sirius. Quelques tâches de sang la parcourait :

  _Harry,_

_J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer : Rémus a développé une 2e forme de magie… c'est… c'est bien difficile pour moi de le garder en bonne état… hier soir, il s'est jeté sur moi et il m'a blessé ! J'ai découvert que le loup-garou a réussi à développer un pouvoir et maintenant il m'est impossible de l'enfermer dans une cage… je ne sais plus quoi faire...mon pauvre Rémus ! Il n'en peux plus, il veut mettre fin à son supplice ! Mais je vais le remettre sur pied et le requinquer ! Excuse moi pour la lettre un peu malpropre… je te laisse et bonne rentrée !_

_                                  Sirius_

  Quelques minutes se passèrent sans que Harry et son ami ne purent réagir horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Ils se promirent de remédier à cette situation en parcourant s'il le fallait des jours entiers la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

  Ils prirent calmement leur petit-déjeuner sans dire un seul mot. A table les sujets de conversation n'intéressaient pas Harry ni Ron d'ailleurs et ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose : le Chemin de Traverse.

  Puis soudain, après que Mr Weasley soit sortit de table, on entendit le moteur de la voiture qui ronronnait. Sans plus attendre, Harry, Ron, Fred et George se précipitèrent dehors. En un temps record, les deux jumeaux avaient enfilé leur capes et étaient grimpés dans la voiture. Puis Harry vit une petite boule rouge rouler à ses pieds. Lunar aussi avait compris que Mr Weasley allait partir en direction du chamin de Traverse. Très vite la petite créature monta dans la voiture et s'installa auprès du père de famille. Elle semblait avoir compris que la présence des jumeaux ne lui était pas bénéfique. Harry et Ron entamèrent un fou rire, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon pour chercher leurs lettres de fournitures scolaires. Harry trouva la sienne sans trop de mal mais Ron mis une bonne dizaine de minutes à trouver la lettre de Poudlard qui était dans le panier à linge de Mrs Weasley. D'ailleurs les deux amis, pendant le trajet dans la voiture volante, s'étaient longtemps demandés comment la lettre de Ron s'était retrouvé dans ce panier. Le jeune Weasley était tout de même ravi qu'elle n'était pas passé dans la machine à lavée magique. En effet, Ron expliqua que Mrs Weasley avait une fois mis Mercure, l'ancien hibou de Charly, dans la machine à lavée. Celui-ci s'était endormis dans les vêtements sâles et Mrs Weasley s'était servis de sa baguette magique pour renverser la corbeille dans la machine. Elle n'avait même pas regarder le linge tomber étant donné qu 'elle était plongée dans son nouveau roman d'amour entre un sorcier et une moldue.

  Mr Weasley fit décoller la voiture à pleine vitesse jusqu'au dessus des nuages. Bientôt on pouvait distinguer la gare de Kings Cross. Le train de Poudlard y était déjà entré et il se préparait à partir dans 3 jours. Finalement le bar des Trois Balais fut visibles et Mr Weasley cherche un endroit bien désert pour pouvoir attérir sans aucun problème contrairement à l'attérissage forcé de Harry et de Ron trois années auparavant. Bientôt tous avaient mis un pied sur le sol pavé de Londres ainsi que dans le bar. Il y faisait toujours aussi sombre et des personnages de toutes sortes étaient installés avec diverses boissons. Soudain Harry aperçut une gigantesque masse noire installée au bar et qui parlait de scroutts à pétards. Tout de suite le jeune garçon pu reconnaître … Hagrid !

    « Hagrid ! crièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Harry… Ron ! lança le garde chasse en se retournant vivement. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ca va très bien Hagrid, merci ! continua Ron.

- Moi également, répondit Harry. Tout ce passe bien à Poudlard ? »

  Soudain Hagrid afficha un regard gêné et hésita longtemps avant de répondre quelque chose de précis. Puis il fit un simple signe de la tête qui parut très vague aux yeux des deux garçons.

  Ceux-ci se regardèrent fixement et une certaine inquiétude s'installa auprès d'eux. Puis Harry décida de changer de sujet de peur de se faire trop d'idées inquiétantes :

    « Hagrid… Ron m'a offert un Puffskein pour…

- Un Puffskein ? Où est-il ? Tu l'as avec toi ? interrompit Hagrid

- Oui, il est ici… on ne sait pas trop si c'est un mâle ou une femelle… tu pourrais peut-être nous aider ! Ron et moi l'avons appelé Lunar.

- Lunar ? C'est très joli ! Par contre je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour savoir de quel sexe il est… je ne suis pas très spécialisé dans les créatures dociles ! reprit Hagrid.

- On a pu le constater par nous même ! remarqua Ron. Mais au fait Harry, où est Lunar ?

- Tiens c'est bizarre, depuis hier, quand on remarque quelqu'un c'est bien Lunar ! expliqua Harry qui cherchait le petit Puffskein du regard »

  Finalement après un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, Harry éclata de rire. En effet une petite boule de poils bleus était recroquevillée sur elle même et était bloti contre Harry, tremblant de peur. Sans attendre un instant de plus, le jeune garçon saisit délicatement l'animal qui recommençait peu à peu à prendre une couleur crème rassurée par son maître. Hagrid semblait émerveillé par Lunar comme jamais il ne l'avait été pour ses autres créatures sauf peut-être Norbert, mais une mine de tristesse se dessine sur son gros visage. Puis il l'expliqua :

    « Harry… dis moi… est-ce que tu sais que Lunar est différent des autres Puffskein ?

- Bien sûr, il peut changer de couleurs en fonction de ses sentiments ! répondit fièrement Harry.

- Je suis d'accord ! Ce changement de couleur est très complexe et très intéressant à observer, mais ce n'est pas toujours bien non plus ! Quand Vo…, Tu-sais-qui est arrivé au pouvoir… il voulait avoir plus de créatures à ses côtés… il pensa longuement aux Puffskein qui le dégoûtait car ils étaient bien trop affectifs. Alors il décida de jeter un sort aux Puffskeins pour qu'ils deviennent aussi cruels et sanguinaires que lui. Les premiers symptômes apparent était ce changement de couleur quand ils étaient encore petits. Mais quand ils commençaient à devenir adultes… de longues dents pointues poussaient à une vitesse incroyable… et finalement quelque chose se réveillait dans leur tête et ils étaient tout de suite sous les ordres de Tu-sais-qui !! Mais bien sûr, j'ai déjà vu un Puffskein qui chngeait de couleur et il n'est jamais devenu dangereux… je ne me fais pas de soucis, le tien à l'air très gentil ! lança Hagrid en prenant Luna dans ses grosses mains. Tu ferais mieux de me le laisser pendant que vous serez sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- C'est entendu, mais pourquoi veux-tu que je te le laisse ?

- Rien que pour être sûr que Lunar ne représente aucun danger… »

  Sur ces derniers mots de Hagrid, Harry lui confia sa créature et partit en compagnie de Fred, George et Ron vers le Chemin de Traverse. Mr Weasley qui les avait également suivi ouvrit le petit mur de briques se trouvant à l'arrière du bar pour laisser place à la longue rue tapissée de pavés jaune ocres. Des sorciers de tout âge parcourait les boutiques à la recherche de fournitures, de matériel pour leur travail et bien d'autres choses. Harry put même apercevoir Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, un jeune garçon à ses côtés. Ils entraient chez Olivander ce qui signifiait sûrement que le petit garçon allait rentrer en première année. Fudge aurait-il donc un fils ? Ron qui l'avait également aperçut semblait se poser la même question. Mr Weasley expliqua qu'il devait régler quelque chose et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec ses enfants et Harry ce qui ne les dérangeait pas du tout. Fred et George partèrent eux-aussi de leur côté laissant Ron et Harry seuls. Ils comptaient trouver Hermione ainsi que Krum mais il fallait d'abord qu'ils aillent à la banque de Gringotts afin que Harry puissent acheter toutes ses fournitures. En allant vers la banque, Ron montra à son ami qu'il avait reçu de l'argent de ses frères le matin même. En effet, il expliqua :

    « Avant que mes frères n'ouvrent leur boutique, nous avons fait un pari ! C'est ce dont on a discuté hier soir ! J'ai affirmé que lorsqu'ils arrivraient à ouvrir ce serait les fausses baguettes et les bonbons longue langue qui se vendraient le mieux ! Et j'ai gagné à plats de couture !!

- Mais vous avez parié beaucoup d'argent à ce que je vois ! constata Harry.

- En fait, ce matin ma mère m'a donné de l'argent pour acheter mes fournitures et comme elle ne savait pas que j'avais déjà suffisamment de Gallions pour tout acheter en modèle d'occasion, je vais pouvoir m'acheter toutes les affaires toutes neuves ! Je vais rabattre le caquet de Malefoy »

  Mais leur conversation s'arrêta là car ils étaient déjà arrivés à Gringotts. Ron fut effrayé par les gobelins qui dirigeait cette banque immense et était stupéfait en découvrant les longs tunnels souterrains. Arrivés devant le coffre de Harry. Son propriétaire et le gobelin qui les accompagnaient descendirent du chariot tandis que Ron attendait en contemplant les autres wagons qui allait et venait dans tous les sens. Très vite, Harry saisit une grosse poignée de Gallions puis remonta dans le wagon. Une fois sortis de la banque, les deux garçons ouvrirent leurs lettres de Poudlard. Mais celle de Harry contenait bien la liste mais aussi un deuxième parchemin portant l'enseigne du Quidditch.

    « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Ron.

- C'est écris que notre équipe de Quidditch recherche un nouveau gardien ainsi qu'un poursuiveur. Et un ancien membre sera nommé capitaine. Pour trouver un gardien et un poursuiveur, il faudra sûrement qu'on procède à des éliminatoires, ça promet d'être génial ! pensa Harry.

- Super ! Je pourrais peut-être tenté ma chance !

- C'est vrai que ce serait bien si tu entres dans l'équipe ! Mais pour cela il faudra qu tu réussises tous les tests mieux que les autres et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?! »

  L'ambiance commença à être tendu et Harry décida de passer à autre chose en entamant sa lettre qu'il lut à haute voix :

    « "Les élèves de cinquième année devront se munir du matériel habituel (baguette, chaudron… ect) inscrit ci-dessus ainsi que des nouveaux manuels listés ci-après…".

- On en aura beaucoup cette année ! Regarde moi cette liste ! constata Ron.

- C'est sûr que cette foi-ci…

- Et Rogue a osé nous imposer 3 livres pour son cours de potion ! Ecoute : " A la demande du professeur S.Rogue, deux livres supplémentaires seront nécessaires et obligatoires à chaque cour de potions sous peine de sévère sanctions".

- Attend il y a écrit quelque chose en bas de page et c'est un mot de Rogue, je lit : "Pour rattraper le retard de certains élèves de Gryffondor, moi Sévérus Rogue, je demande à ce que tous mes élèves de 5e année achètent deux livres supplémentaires !". Je peux le détester même quand il est loin de moi ! s'emporta Harry.

- Et moi donc ! finit Ron rouge de colère »

  Leur discussion fut interrompue lorsqu'ils virent Hermione qui arrivait au loin. Ils allèrent la rejoindre d'un pas pressant, puis Ron réfléchit un instant et demanda à la jeune fille :

    « Ton _cher_ Viktor n'est pas là ?

- Non, malheureseument il a du partir hier ! Il avait une rencontre de Quidditch avec une autre ville de Bulgarie ! fit Hermione, une larme au coin de l'œil »

  Ron eut un petit rictus impoli et Harry dû le raisonner en lui donnant un léger coup avec son coude, voyant que Hermione paraissait vraiment très attristée du départ de Krum. Finalement Harry demanda à Hermione si elle avait vu sa liste de fourniture et si elle avait lu le petit mot de Rogue blâmant les Gryffondor. La jeune fille marmonna une phrase qui fût incompréhensible mais malgré tout, Harry et Ron purent déchiffrer seulement quatre mots qui étaient : "jeter" "sortilège" "Endoloris" "Rogue". Puis Hermione reprit son calme et décida d'aller vers la librairie dans le but d'acheter ses manuels. Harry demanda à son amie de lui prendre ses livres tandis qu 'il irait s'acheter une nouvelle robe de sorciers ainsi que de nouvelles capes. Il lui donna l'argent nécessaire puis se dirigea vers la nouvelle boutique qui avait ouvert ses portes il n'y a pas très longtemps et qui s'occupait de tous les vêtement pour sorcier.

  La boutique était faiblement éclairée et toutes sortes de robes de sorciers étaient accrochées un peu partout passant par les robes standard jusqu'aux capes d'invisibilité. Harry fut attiré par un endroit mystérieux où était installée, à l'intérieur d'une vitrine, une cape de taille moyenne. A côté du col, l'emblême de Poudlard était soigneusement cousue. Cette robe paraissait être, aux yeux du garçon, l'habit d'un sorcier majestueux. En effet, elle était d'un aspect lisse et à première vue faite pour les grandes occasions, c'était en quelque sorte une robe de soirée. Cette vitrine était le seul endroit de la boutique qui était considérablementéclairée et de petites étoiles magiques paraissaient défiler sur le bord de la vitre.

  Soudain, derrière Harry, une voix glaciale lui demanda :

    « Je vois que cette robe t'intéresse ! Mon jeune ami, je suis sûr qu'elle t'irais comme un gant.

- Vous… vous… vous croyez ? bégaya Harry en ne quittant pas la robe des yeux.

- J'en suis sûr !

- A vrai dire, je cherche seulement des robes de sorciers pour les cours… mais je ne dirais pas non à une si belle robe de bal… »

  Harry se retourna alors vivement pour voir son interlocuteur car cette voix semblait si étrange et à la fois tellement familière. Mais ce personnage était dissimulé dans l'ombre et ne semblait pas avoir un visage que Harry connaissait. Celui-ci remarqua juste que le vendeur portait un médaillon en cristal qui semblait contenir une substance liquide mais pâteux.

  Le mystérieux vendeur proposa à Harry d'essayer la robe et ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il s'avança vers l'unique miroir la boutique tandis que l'homme sortait l'habit de sa prison de verre. Il la passa sur les épaules de son client qui avait soudain l'impression d'être d'une légèreté sans pareil et que tous ses problèmes avaient disparu. Sans attendre Harry dit précipitemment au vendeur qu'il achetait la robe. L'étrange homme eut un sourire narquois et il précisa à son acheteur qu'il devait à tout prix écrire son nom sur l'intérieur du col, là où se trouvait une petite étiquette toute blanche. Mais Harry se souciait surtout du prix de la robe qui était tellement belle et qui provoquait d'étranges sensations. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne coûtait pas plus chère que les robes standards que Harry avaient acheté. A présent il se dirigea vers les capes d'invisibilité qui coutaient une petite fortune ! Un paneau était disposé devant elles qui stipulait que la vente de capes d'invisibilité aux élèves fréquentant Poudlard étaient formèlement interdites. C' était évidemment une idée de Rogue et de Rusard.

  Avant de sortir de la petite boutique, Harry alla une dernière fois devant le miroir pour essayer sa robe de soirée. Mais tout d'un coup, un mal de tête étrange s'empara de lui et à présent, dans le miroir, ce n'était plus lui qu'il voyait mais un personnage plutôt grand, vêtu d'une longue cape noire, des yeux rouges et de petites cavités à la place de son nez. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa cicatrice le brûlait fortement et devant lui, ou plutôt dans le miroir se tenait Lord Voldemort !! Un horrible rire éclata derrière Harry qui se retourna et qui vit Queudver avec un médaillon en cristal autour du cou. Puis ce fût le noir total suivit d'un flash. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait toujours debout devant la glace et à la place où il avait récemment vu le bras droit de Voldemort se tenait le vendeur qui balayait tranquillement sa boutique avec ce même regard toujours aussi sournois.

  Avant qu'il sorte du magasin, l'homme lui rappela encore une fois d'écrire son nom à l'endroit prévu. Mais Harry n'écoutait plus, il voulait rejoindre sesb amis. Mais le vendeur l'interpela une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il tenait une plume et de l'encre dorée dans sa main. Pour s'en débarasser, Harry accepta la plume et il écrivit rapidement son nom ainsi que son prénom à l'intérieur du col. Tout à coup, une étrange lueur paru sur l'étiquette et c'était comme si les lettres dorées s'étaient imprégnées dans toute la robe. En effet, un flash de lumière semblable à la couleur dorée de l'encre parcoura toute la cape. Une fois que cette dernière fut entièrement « imprégnée » le nom que Harry avait inscrit un peu plus tôt était devenu bleu, pareil à de l'encre normale. D'un pas pressant il se dirigea vers Fleury & Bott afin d'y trouver Hermione et Ron. Comme si cela avait été programmé, ses deux amis avaient tout juste finit leurs achats et ils sortaient de la librairie. Hermione était pliée en deux sous le poids de ses propres livres ainsi que ceux de Harry. Celui-ci se précipita sur son amie et la débarassa de son deuxième fardeau. Il contempla la pile de livres du même regard que Ron c'est-à-dire d'un air à plaindre tandis que Hermione paraissait fascinée par le programme de l'année à venir. Avant de quitter le chemin de Traverse, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à l'animalerie pour acheter quelques petites choses à Lunar ! Finalement lorsqu'ils ressortirent de cette dernière boutique, Harry avait dans ses bras, un énorme paquet qui semblait contenir une substance gluante mais liquide. Ron lança un regard de dégoût à son ami et il dit :

    « Franchement ! C'est dégoûtant, pourquoi les Puffskeins se nourissent-ils de morve de trolls ?

- C'est dans leur nature ! Mais si Lunar aime ça, il faut bien que je lui en achète pour le nourrir ! lança Harry gêné.

- Sans commentaire ! fit Hermione »

  Brusquement, des horribles cris stridents se firent retentirent. D'un même mouvement de tête, les trois amis jetèrent un regard en arrière. Une foule de sorciers et de moldus couraient à toute allure vers la sortie du Chemin de Traverse. Parmi eux, Harry aperçut Neville et il lui demanda :

    « Neville qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout cet affolement ?

- Oh, Harry ! Il faut que vous partiez ! cria Neville haletant et épuisé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas trop ! Mais j'étais avec ma grand-mère ! Nous allions rentrer et brusquement des masses de mages noirs sont sortis de nulle part. Il y a même des gens qui ont crié qu'il s'agissait de détraqueurs et de mangemorts ! Il faut pas rester là ! Sauvez-vous, courrez aussi vite que vous pourrez ! continua Neville effrayé et inquiétant »

  Sans plus attendre, Neville repartit aussitôt accompagnant la foule de plus en plus mince. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air alarmé et la peur commença à les gagner quand ils entendirent de puissants rales provenir de l'arrière. Finalement, des dizaines d'ombres noires commençaient à se dessiner près de chez Gringotts. Harry sentit une étrange sensation comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Cette sensation était la même qui l'avait parcourue deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait fait face à des détraqueurs ! Sans réfléchir, il commença à courir pour pouvoir sortir du Chemin de Traverse au plus vite. Hermione et Ron ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps et ils rejoignirent le pas de Harry et de la foule. Le mur de l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur était ouvert mais le passage était étroit et les nombreux sorciers et moldus affolés avançaient lentement. Malgré tout, en quelques minutes, les trois amis étaient arrivé à l'emplacement de la voiture. Mr Weasley, Fred et George les attendaient déjà. En quelques secondes leur moyen de transport acceuilli trois personnes supplémentaires puis décolla du sol à toute vitesse. Tous les occupants de la voiture, exepté Mr Weasley, se penchèrent au dehors pour voir encore le déluge qui avait en une petite dizaines de minutes fait du Chemin de Traverse, un endroit désert.

                                                    - FIN DU CHAPITRE 3 -

**Nda : alors c'est comment ? vous voulez l'otre chapitre ? Ben dites-le moi parce que sinon ça servira à rien que je le tape à l'ordinateur…Zibouxxxxxxxxxxxx.**


	4. La colaboration entre Ritta Skeeter et L...

Nda : Salut à tous, je sais ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai donné aucun signe de vie (*se donne une pitite claque*)...je suis impardonnable mais bon avec la fin de l'année, les révisions.. Quoique je ne suis pas encore au bac (l'an prochain).. Allez-y et bonne lecture (je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps !!).  
  
Chapitre 4 : La collaboration entre Ritta Skeeter et Lucius Malefoy !!  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Ron furent réveillés par les cris coléreux de Mr Weasley. Ils purent l'entendre parler :  
  
« C'est scandaleux !!Je savais que les détraqueurs de la prison d'Azkaban allaient se ralier à cet ignoble sorcier !! C'etait de la folie de croire que ces gardiens allaient accepter une proposition de paix. Fudge est fou ! Jamais il n'aurait dû devenir ministre de la magie ! Tous les sorciers les plus redoutés sont en liberté ! Et cette Ritta Skeeter qui ose nous.. Qu'est ce que je raconte : ME narguer dans ses articles ! Un mangemort. c'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai entendu. »  
  
Les deux amis décidèrent de descendre dans la cuisine afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils virent Mr Weasley, debout et qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en désignant la gazette du sorcier posée sur la table. Harry saisit discrètement le journal et, avec Ron, il alla dans le salon. Sur la photo illustrant l'article, on pouvait voir les différents marchands qui essayaient de retrouver les quelques débris à l'intérieur de leurs boutiques. Seul la banque de Gringotts était encore intact et n'avait pas réussi à être forcée. On pouvait aussi distinguer Mr Ollivander. il paraissait desespéré : ses meilleures baguettes avaient soit été volées soit été cassées. Voici ce que disait l'article que Harry commença à lire :  
  
SCANDALE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE  
  
« C'était la veille de ce jour lorsque 32 détraqueurs ainsi que 15 mangemorts ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. On raconte que le seigneur des ténèbres a monté ce plan d'attaque pour tenter d'attraper le jeune Harry Potter qui faisait tranquillement ses achats dans le but de préparer sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Mais une autre rumeur plus importante circule : le ministère de la magie aurait demandé à un de ses employés de négocier un arrangement avec les détraqueurs. C'est ce même arrangement qui aurait pu tout arranger. En effet notre illustre ministre de la magie Cornéluis Fudge avait eu la brillante idée de s'allié avec les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Cette « mission » avait été confié à Mr Arthur Weasley et quelques autres de ses collègues, mais d'après notre source la plus fidèle (qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la rédaction de mon article), Arthur Weasley aurait tout fait échoué dans le but de permettre au seigneur des ténèbres de s'allier avec notre espoir : les détraqueurs. Après ce cuisant échec le Chemin de Traverse fut attaqué ! Serait-ce un simple hasard ou une maniguence de la part de Mr Weasley furieux de ne jamais se faire augmenter ? Deviendrait-il un mangemort fidèle qui aide simplement son maître ? La communauté des sorciers demande à juger l'homme en question..  
  
Ritta Skeeter et la parfaite  
collaboration de Lucius Malefoy »   
  
Lorsque Harry baissa le journal, il pu distinguer Ron fou de rage qui marmonait des choses imcompréhensibles. Harry ne préférait rien dire car beaucoup de choses s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Il ressentait à la fois de la compassion envers son ami mais aussi de la haine envers Lucius Malefoy ( toujours à se mêler des choses qui ne le regarde pas). Aucun mot n'aurait pu justifier le désarroi dans lequel les deux garçons était plongés. Brusquement Mr Weasley fit irruption dans le salon. Son visage ne montrait plus aucun signe de colère mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers son fils il laissa apparaître un léger signe de faiblesse. Il s'asseya et commença :  
  
« Ecoute Ron ! Tu as dû lire l'article de Ritta.. beaucoup de sorciers pensent que ce qu'elle dit est vrai.. A cause de celà je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps mais je reviendrais vite. Tes frères sont au courant. Mais j'ai peur que Ginny ne le prendra pas très bien...c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré lui mentir. elle pense que je vais partir en voyage d'affaire. »  
  
Mr Weasley acheva son discours puis il se leva en direction de la porte. Il saisit son chapeau ainsi que sa veste tandis que Mrs Weasley lui tendait une petite valise. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte une foule de journalistes l'attendait déjà. Ceux-ci l'acceuillirent avec une montagne de flash et de questions :  
  
« Mr Weasley, s'il-vous-plaît.pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment est-ce que vous avez contacter Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?  
  
Avez-vous la marque des ténèbres sur le bras ?  
  
Comment vos enfants ont-ils réagis quand ils ont appris que leur père était partisant de Vous-savez-qui ?  
  
Pouvez-vous nous donner des informations vos amis mangemorts ?  
  
Seriez-vous intéressé par une colaboration avec Albus Dumbledore afin de déjouer les plans du seigneur des ténèbres comme l'avait fait Sévérus Rogue ?! »  
  
Ce nom avait parcouru Harry et Ron d'un horrible frisson..Ils se regardèrent pendant un laps de temps mais Ron esquiva le regard de Harry afin de contempler le « spectacle » qui se déroulait devant sa porte. Au bout de l'allée que formait les photographes, se tenait une petite escorte qui était destiné à Mr Weasley. Ce dernier s'arrêta au beau milieu du « couloir », hésita un instant puis se tourna vers la fenêtre où se tenaient Harry, Ron et Mrs Weasley presque en pleurs. Il fit un petit signe de la main qui semblait vouloir dire de ne pas s'inquiéter puis il continua sa marche. Une fois au bout les sorciers qui portaient de longues capes ténébreuses se refermèrent sur le pauvre homme et ils transplanèrent. Harry distingua au loin, qui riait à pleins poumons sur une petite dune.. Lucius Malefoy !! Bien évidemment à ses côtés son fils riait de plus belle. Sans attendre Harry eut le judicieux réflex de retenir Ron qui les avait aussi remarqué sans quoi il aurait pu commettre un grave délit ! Une fois la cour du Terrier devenue déserte, Harry contempla Ron. Il paraissait desespéré tout comme Mrs Weasley qui finit par avancer lentement en direction d'un fauteuil. Harry aurait préféré monter dans la chambre en laissant son ami réfléchir, mais Mrs Weasley lui demanda de rester car le déjeuner allait bientôt être servi. En effet, par un simple mouvement de baguette magique, Mrs Weasley mis la table et les aliments qui suivirent peu après. Le reste de la famille de Ron (excepté Mr Weasley) s'installa également à table. Tous avaient préférés ne pas assister à l'arrestation de leur père sauf Ginny qui ne descendait que rarement de sa chambre en présence de Harry. Les six garçons de la famille semblaient être devenus muets. Ce qui fit du repas (à l'ordinaire, très apprécié par Harry) un moment semblable à une journée chez les Dursley. Voilà, à peu près, comment se passa tout le reste de la journée. Mais au soir, lorsque Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher, Ron commença :  
  
« Mais..où l'ont-ils emmené ? Ca ne peut pas être à la prison d'Azkaban puisqu'il n'y a plus de gardiens..  
  
Je ne sais pas trop. hésita Harry »  
  
Un long silence s'installa puis Harry reprit :  
  
« Ecoute Ron.. je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père.. je .. je..  
  
Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry.. tu verras bientôt il reviendra.. d'ailleurs j'ai réfléchi et ... sans preuves ils ne peuvent rien faire à mon père ! expliqua Ron.  
  
Tu te sens prêt pour affronter Poudlard demain soir ?  
  
Il le faut bien..  
  
Ron, une dernière chose : pourquoi Lucius Malefoy a voulu éloigner ton père du ministère.  
  
Aucune idée !! Mais ça ne prévoit rien de bon. »  
  
Ces dernières paroles mis fin à la conversation des deux amis. Harry, lui, n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée d'affronter cette nouvelle année qui s'ouvrait devant lui avec Lord Voldemort plus puissant que jamais. Au petit matin, les moqueries de Fred et George envers le ministre de la magie réveillèrent Harry. Celui-ci mis rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez, encore très petits à cause de la fatigue. Il se leva d'un pas nonchalent et vit Ron qui se tenait près du lit . Il portait son nouvel uniforme bien lisse et soigné ce qui lui donnait une certaine allure. Harry constata avec joie qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus joyeux que la veille. Mrs Weasley ne tarda pas à franchir le seuil de la porte, deux petits-déjeuners à la main. Un peu plus tard Harry et Ron descendirent au salon où ils trouvèrent Bill, Charly et Percy qui étaient sur le point de partir travailler. Charly eut un mal fou à se débarasser de Mrs Weasley qui lui répétait sans cesse d'être prudent. A tout instant elle demandait s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, s'il avait tout.ect. Finalement il ne resta plus que Fred, George, Ron, Ginny et Mrs Weasley en compagnie de Harry. Tous avaient préparés leurs valises et s'apprétaient à partir pour le Poudlard express quand tout- à-coup trois coup assourdissant se firent retentir sur la petite porte du Terrier suivis d'une entrée bruyante effectuée par un mi-géant. C'était Hagrid qui commença après s'être éclairci la voix :  
  
« Ha.. bonjour Mrs Weasley.. désolé de faire irruption chez vous.. d'ailleurs je suistrès pressé c'est pourquoi je ne serais pas long... J'ai juste un petit quelque chose à remettre à Harry ! C'est juste qu'il ne faudrait pas voir cette créature à Poudlard »  
  
Soudain une petite boule, de couleur rouge sortit de la grosse veste du garde-chasse qui sourit chaleureusement.  
  
« Lunar !! s'écria Harry. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué !  
  
Content de te revoir Lunar ! fit Ron »  
  
La petite créature était tellemnet rouge que Harry croyait qu'elle allait exploser. Il eu beaucoup de mal à la confier à Mrs Weasley. Puis Hagrid prévient :  
  
« Harry, lorsque tu seras arrivé à Poudlard, il faudrait que tu viennes me voir, j'ai à te parler !  
  
C'est entendu. hésita Harry. Au revoir Hagrid ! On se revoit à Poudlard.  
  
Mrs Weasley..reprit Hagrid en s'inclinant légèrement »  
  
Puis celui-ci repartit sans plus attendre. Mrs Weasley alla en direction de la cuisine en caressant affectueusement Lunar puis elle lui dit :  
  
« Tu vas voir, on va bien s'entendre Lunar ! Ton maitre ne sera pas absent très longtemps.. Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde je t'ai préparé un bon lit douillet et Harry t'a même acheté de la morve de Troll ! »  
  
A ces mots, Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec dégoût. Après un long moment d'attente, Mrs Weasley reparût dans le salon :  
  
« Harry j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la rassurer et à revoir sa jolie couleur crème plutôt que le bleu. Lunar tient beaucoup à toi ! Bon trêve de bavardage, il faut vite y aller ! »  
  
Mrs Weasley prépara la voiture et les étudiants de Poudlard arrivèrent très rapidement. Harry et Ron furent les derniers à charger leurs affaires. Avant de monter à bord de la voiture une petite sphère rouge roula aux pieds de Harry. Harry saisit discrètement Lunar puis il la glissa sous sa cape. Ron intervint :  
  
« Harry !Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'emmener à Poudlard !  
  
Elle sera cachée dans le dortoir, elle ne risque rien ! expliqua Harry.  
  
Tu as peut-être raison !  
  
Merci beaucoup Ron.  
  
Oui mais même Hagrid n'est pas d'accord. c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose !!.Mais ramène la comme même ! Elle risque de me manquer. allez ! allons-y maintenant »  
  
Tout le monde était à bord quand la voiture s'envola en direction de Kings Cross. Très vite les Weasley ainsi que Harry étaient arrivés devant le Poudlard Express. Hermione les attendait déjà. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps et toutes ses affaires étaient déjà soigneusement entreposées dans le wagon qu'elle avait réservé pour Harry et Ron. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas non plus à s'installer dans le train pour pouvoir discuter en paix et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ca y est ils étaient lancés pour leur cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
  
« J'ai pris soin de lire quelques-uns de nos manuels ! Notre programme est vraiment très intéressant ! commença Hermione.  
  
Oh. Hermione, tu dis ça chaque année et le programme n'a jamais été grandiose !! interrompit Ron.  
  
De toute façon tu ne t'intéresse jamais à rien !  
  
Je m'intéresse à autre chose que.. »  
  
Ron n'avait pas continué sa phrase car il fut attiré par le BAP 8 que Harry venait de sortir de sa malle. Hermione aussi ne s'intéressait plus à leur litige :  
  
« Dis-moi Harry ! Tu vas le programmer maintenant ?  
  
Disons plutôt que je vais essayer ! J'ai commencer à lire le manuel de programmation et je n'y comprend pas grand chose ! répondit Harry.  
  
Si tu veux on pourrais t'aider ! Je suis sûr qu'à trois ça va aller beaucoup mieux ! proposa Ron. Passe moi ce manuel !  
  
Non ! Surtout pas toi, tu risques de tout faire exploser ! Si Harry n'y a pas compris grand chose, je doute que tu puisses y remédier !interrompit Hermione »  
  
Ron regarda Hermione d'un air furieux tandis que celle-ci prit le manuel de programmation du Bip-à-pic.  
  
« Oui, je vois..Pourrais-tu me donner l'objet Harry ? demanda Hermione absorbée par sa lecture.  
  
Tiens le voilà ! fit Harry.  
  
... Voyons.. Combien veux-tu programmer de groupes de personnes sur les 3 que tu peux avoir en mémoire ?  
  
Laisse moi réfléchir une petite minute.....je pense que pour le moment deux groupes de personnes suffiront amplement.  
  
D'accord, je vais rentrer cela. J'ai réussi c'est très bien comme objet.Quels groupes ?  
  
Les membres de Poudlard qui pourraient nous coser des ennuis ainsi que les détraqueurs !  
  
Parfait je programme. C'est génial Harry !! Dans chaque groupes tu pourras rajouter des personnes, je veux dire que plus ton esprit penseras qu'une personne pourrais te coser des ennuis, elle sera automatiquement ajouter à ta liste.  
  
Mais Hermione, toi qui sais tout, pourquoi les aurors et tous ces chasseurs n'utilisent pas ces objets ?! demanda Ron perplexe.  
  
Ils ont des objets magiques beaucoup plus sofistiqués ! répondit calmement Hermione dérangée dans sa lecture.  
  
Ah..  
  
Reprenons Harry ! Il faut que je jette un sort aux personnes qui devront entendre le signal ! A qui dois-je le jeter ?  
  
Eh bien ! Nous trois. dit Harry.  
  
Sachant bien que la personne visée c'est toi ! Je veux dire que les approches des personnes enregistrées se feront par rapport à toi et non par rapport à nous !   
  
Aucun problème, tu peux y aller »  
  
Hermione s'éclaircie la voix puis elle fit de grands gestes avec sa baguette à la main puis tout à coup, elle prononça une phrase imcompréhensible et des étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette puis allèrent s'écraser sur la tête de Harry, de Ron et finalement sur celle de Hermione. Harry ne sentait rien de changer et apperemment ses deux amis non plus. Mais Hermione expliqua :  
  
« Lorsque Harry passera la montre à son poignet, on sera connecter. du moins, le bip-à-pic se mettra en route !  
  
Oui mais on aura sûrement un mal de crâne énorme en cours. je veux dire que Malefoy sera tout le temps proche de nous.et. s'interrogea Ron.  
  
Tout d'abord il faudrait que Malefoy soit susceptible de nous coser des ennuis. ensuite, le BAP n'émêt que quelques « bip » sans plus ! Et au pire, ce sera seulement 5 sons ! reprit Hermione.  
  
Mais s'il n'y a pas seulement Malefoy ?  
  
Justement, j'y viens ! En fait il est dit que le propriétaire de l'objet peut stopper l'émission des « bip ». Tu peux faire ça lorsque nous sommes tous les 3 ensembles. Quand tu stoppes l'émission grâce à ce bouton qui est là, continua Hermione en désignant une touche se trouvant sur le côté de l'objet, toi seul ressentira de légère sensation autour de ton poignet.  
  
Quel genre de sensation ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
Il est dit que le plus souvent ce sont de petits picotements ou un vibreur qui est enclanché.  
  
Mais.. il m'est impossible de l'arrêter définitivement ?  
  
Si bien sûr. il te suffit d'appuyer sur le petit point rouge qui se trouve au dos de la montre. Alors pour finir, comme tu l'avais déjà remarqué au Terrier, l' unique bouton qui se trouve sous le cadran sert à faire apparaître le plan de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Je vais essayer »  
  
Hermione appuya sur le bouton violet et un plan des plus détaillés du Poudlard Express, semblable à un hologramme, apparût devant les trois amis. Harry distingua des petites marques blanches qui se trouvaient à chaque « bords » de l'hologramme. Il avança son doigt en direction d'une des marques située à l'extrème gauche et tout à coup l'image défila vers la gauche ce qui laissait apparaître les parties du train qui n'étaient pas encore visibles. Harry fasciné dit alors :  
  
« Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait voir la « suite » du train. On peut le visionner dans sa totalité si j'ai bien compris »  
  
Ses amis acquiècèrent d'un signe de la tête. Ron qui ne pouvait plus attendre, impatient de pouvoir essayer l'objet dans sa « totalité », s'exclama :  
  
« Harry mets le au poignet, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Je suis curieux de voir si le sort de Hermione fonctionne !  
  
C'est entendu ! »  
  
Hermione tendit la montre à Harry qui commença à l'enfiler autour de son poignet d'un geste hésitant. Une fois l'objet mis en place, celui-ci semblait chercher les personnes que Harry voulaient repérer. Puis soudain les trois amis s'écrièrent d'une même voix :  
  
« J'ai entendu 2 bips ! »  
  
A ce moment là, Harry appuya sur le petit bouton violet. Le plan du train réapparût et parmi les points blancs qui se déplacait dans le Poudlard Express on pût en distinguer 3 qui portaient respectivement les noms de : Crabbe, Goyle ainsi que Drago malefoy. Harry réfléchit alors un instant et dit :  
  
« Lorsqu'il émêt 2 « bips », si je me souviens bien, les personnes visées se trouvent dans un rayon de 300 à 500 mètres ! C'est mieux ainsi, je préfère savoir Malefoy, loin de nous. »  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du train : ils étaient à Poudlard !!  
  
Nda : Voili.. J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu. (si c le cas, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'encouragiez dans vos reviews) et je vous dit à la prochaine. Bye. 


End file.
